Our Life's Complicated
by 77ButterKnifes
Summary: Dean and Cas have just started being in a relationship but they're taking things slow. And Cas is too embarrassed to ask Dean how to teach him to be sexual. And Sam wanting to be with both of them but keeping his feelings secret isn't helping!


Note: This is my first published fic. I don't know if I'm that good at writing but this is so far one of the best I've written.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean greeted as his brother and their angel stepped into the motel room.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel returned. They dropped their duffle bags onto one of the beds and Dean handed them both a beer.

"So how was your first time with Sam?" Dean asked Cas, plopping down on the bed parallel to the one where Sam sat.

The youngest gave his brother a look, but he just shrugged it off by adding "I mean hunting. Of course."

"It was very gruesome. And exhausting." The angel replied, turning his bottle in hand. "As always" Sam commented.

"Ah, you'll get used to it. Couldn't have been that bad right? I mean, werewolves are better than witches by a long shot."

"I did enjoy the traveling though. I hope you enjoyed ponding with me as much as I did, Sam." Cas said, making Sam grin a little in response. "Yeah. It was nice."

Dean had already emptied his bottle so he got up to get another. "Good boy." He said, smacking the angel on the butt playfully. He then gave the man an uncomfortable glare and growled "Dean, get out of my ass." Which made Sam laugh.

After the redness in Dean's cheeks and five more beers disappeared, they laid back and watched the Harry Potter sires that were streaming on the motel TV.

Sam had allowed Dean and Cas to snuggle up together since he fully accepted their relationship. Even if he was a _little_ jealous of the two.

Harry had just jumped into the black lake when Sam started to get distracted by his brother and Cas.

Dean's hand had started up on Cas's shoulder but some how made it's way down to his thigh. Inching towards the inner side and up to his crotch. Rubbing lovingly all the way.

Sam's throat was suddenly dry and he swallowed hard. Not even paying attention to the screen anymore. He was too focused on Cas's fingers that were squeezing, wrapped around the thick bulge in his brothers pants.

This isn't the first time this kind of stuff has happened, but Sam still wasn't used to it. Nor does he think he ever will be by the fact he can feel his own member starting to stir.

'Look away, look away.' His mind ordered. But Dean's fingertips were just starting to brush against the fabric that covered Cas's obviously swollen cock. 'But it's so_ hot_…'

"I'm, I'm going to get us some more drinks." He stuttered, pushing himself off his bed, grabbing his jacket as he walked for the door. "You guys want anything?"

"Pie!"

"Burgers!" They said in sync.

Sam could of guessed himself, but he didn't want them thinking he was leaving because of them just being _them_. Which was sort of the case but not entirely.

* * *

Sam walked across the surprisingly quiet road to the convenient store.

He barged in, passed the worker to get to the toilet so he could deal with himself. Luckily the place would muffle his moans if they'd happen to spill from his mouth.

Back at the motel, Dean had already bribed Castiel into stripping down so he could change into something more comfortable and would allow Dean less obvious access.

Cas stood shivering a little in by the bed, holding all his clothes except his boxers in a bundle in his arms as Dean dug around for something he could wear. "Dean…!" Cas whined like a three year old. "Yeah, yeah I'm looking. Just hold on a second, baby?"

For a moment, Cas felt something strange, it made him twitch a little. But he passed it off as nothing.

Dean wanted Cas to be in nothing but a shirt and his little angel was smoking hot, but even hotter when he looked innocent. Also he didn't want to make Sam anymore uncomfortable than he already has.

"Shit…" He cursed. "What?" Dean spun on his heel to face Cas, biting his lip. "I wonder if Sam would mind if we borrowed one of his shirts?" He stifled a grin.

* * *

"Oh…Oah. Cas, Castiel. Dea…Mmhm." Sam felt droplets of sweat run down his back as his hips bucked and he came hard into the toilet paper in his hand as the other pumped his cock, riding through his climax.

He knew this was messed up. Lusting over not only Castiel, but his own brother…

At that moment, he felt like breaking the sink in front of him. But he also felt like crumpling into a heap and balling his eyes out.

Sam let out a sob and finished up.

He left the bathroom, ignoring the weird look a couple guys gave him as he grabbed two packs of beer and bought them.

He then headed to the nearest place to get food for the guys.

* * *

"Dean, I feel as though I'm swimming in this shirt. Not wearing it." Cas said, tugging at the hem of the pale grey t-shirt.

"Babe, it's fine."

"But-" Cas was cut of by soft lips against his own dry ones. "Mhmm." He let Dean into his mouth, let him explore the warm wetness.

Cas didn't do much when they interacted sexually like this. He didn't have the skills or the confidence to make the first move anyway. He always let Dean do whatever he pleased and followed, learning as he did so.

But they'd only gone as far as kissing and touching.

Dean broke the kiss, wrapping his hands around his little angel and squeezing his ass. "It's fine. Sammy won't mind." His finger tailed along the crack of Cas's ass. Making him moan and shudder in Dean's grip.

"Dean, my p-" "Cock. Call it cock, Cas. It's hotter." He butted in.

"Um, my…cock is very erect." Dean smiled, thinking of how strange it must feel. "You want me to suck it?" He asked. Cas frowned, and his lips curled at the corners. "I'm not edible, Dean."

* * *

Sam hurried back in the direction of their motel. Hands full of bags with food and beer.

He stood at the door and kicked at it instead of knocking, because who could blame him.

Dean let him in. "You got the pie, right? And everything else?" He asked. "Yeah, Dean. Of course."

Sam set the stuff down on the table and removed his jacket. Then he noticed a red-faced Cas curled up in the sheets on Dean's bed, facing the wall.

"What's up with him?" He frowned. Dean, who was busy looking through the bags for pie just said "Hm? Oh he's been like that for a bit. I think Sirius's death put him into shock."

Sam went to talk to him. "What's wrong?" Cas sat up, leaning over to Sam and whispered "I am a terrible sexual partner." _Oh._

"What do you mean y- Are you wearing my shirt?" Sam tugged the sheets away, exposing everything including Cas's boxers with the damp spot from his hard-on. "Oh sh- I'm sorry. Cas, uh-" Sam looked to Dean for help but his brother was busy eating. And when he turned back to Cas, he had vanished. Followed by a slam of the bathroom door. _Fuck._

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "What the hell, why didn't you tell me he had a bone- Why didn't you do something about it?"

Dean was already at the bathroom door. "Cas. I'm sorry if I made you feel this way. But you're still learning. It's okay to take things slow and steady like we're doing." Dean pressed his head to the door. "..am" "What?"

"Sam." Cas repeated. "You want Sammy?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother who just shrugged.

"Yes. Please."

The lock of the door clicked and Dean backed away to let Sam go in.

Sam slowly opened the door and stepped in to see the angel with his back to him. He shut the door.

"Dean won't hear us." "What?" "I know what you did Sam." Cas said, accusingly.

Sam said nothing, and Cas turned to face him. "In the bathroom. At the convenience store."

Sam cursed, tightening his fists and looked down at the floor. "You should've known better than to call out my name when you were pleasuring yourself over me and your brother."

Cas took a step toward Sam, who could feel the angel's eyes burning into him. "Teach me…"

Cas was so close they might as well be hugging.

"Teach me." He repeated. "What?" Sam asks. "Teach me how to do it. How to pleasure myself. An, and Dean..."

* * *

To be continued in chapter 2!


End file.
